Naruto and Sasuke's Last Kiss
by MusikMastr
Summary: This is about what Naruto is feeling and thinking when Sasuke left the village for Orochimaru. SASUNARU


When you read this, my suggestion is you play "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift and listen to it while you read.

I got the idea for this while listening to song mentioned above, enjoy!

This is boyXboy don't like don't read!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own the characters of Naruto or the song used. All rights go to the owners, Taylor Swift and Masashi Kishimoto. Now onto the story.

* * *

Naruto's POV:

Sasuke it's been 3 years since you've left Konoha for Orochimaru and I can't stop thinking about that day, the day you left Konoha, the day you left me. Those words you told me, I've never forgotten them. You said you loved me yet you still left. Why, I don't understand.

It was raining hard one day, when I got back from the mission I hurried home to meet you. You were going to leave for a mission yourself soon and you weren't sure if you'd be back in time for your birthday. It was only in 19 days after all and you didn't know how long the mission would last. So I decided to give you your birthday present early. When I got home I hugged you so tight I didn't think I'd ever let go. I could feel your heart beat and those strong arms hold me against your chest protectively as if I was the most precious thing in the world.

When you left a piece of me died and I wore your clothes whenever I got out of the shower just so I could smell your scent which clung to your clothes. I kept wondering what happened. Was it something I did? Did you miss me?

I remember the last kiss I gave you before you left. That was when I knew we were over. Every time I think about it I can't help but whisper your name again. Then I'd feel the tears falling down my cheeks as I thought about you and me, and all the fun times we had together. Going on missions, arguing, even just shouting insults at each other. I'd never admit it but I loved it when you would call me 'dobe' or 'usuratonkachi' and I'd just shout back 'teme'.

I loved the way you walked with such confidence and strength, at a party you'd catch every eye not even trying. I always called you a show off when ever we would train and you'd act like everything was no big deal. I always rolled my eyes and started walking off but then you'd stop me and pull me in for one of your sweet yet passionate kisses. I'm pretty sure you'd make me dance if we were at a party together, even you know I don't dance. But if you wanted to dance then for you and only you, I would.

My father is dead like yours but I'd always imagine how you would shake his hand when we told him about our relationship together. Then we'd go for a walk me talking most of the time while you'd just listen with your hands in your pockets in that nonchalant way you do. When I' start talking to much you'd stop me by just kissing me in the middle of my sentences. It drove me crazy but I didn't mind, I loved your sweet yet rude interruptions. That is one of the things that I miss the most about you.

Now I walk down the streets alone until I go home to shower and repeat my thought process of you all over again. Remembering that stupid kiss and how I'll never get to kiss you like that again, at least not until I bring you back of course. I said your name so much though, it's like a bedtime lullaby, thinking of you always helps me sleep. I'd just pretend you were right there beside me, holding me, saying how you love me.

I'd stare at the pictures of you wishing I could watch you sleep again, you always looked so calm and peaceful when you were sleeping. But every day I worry that you're forgetting me and all things we did together. I feel so dead inside without you that it's a wonder I can even talk to our friends and actually keep up a conversation. I always wonder what you're doing at that moment over there at Orochimaru's, hoping you're enjoying it over there without me.

I hope every day that the sun will shine cause ever since you left it always seems so dark outside. I wish that you would walk outside, see the sunshine and think of something that makes you regret not staying by my side. We always planed our days so we'd be prepared but I don't remember planning the day that you would leave me for that slimy snake.

Now my days are always the same. I do my missions, come home, shower, think of you, and wish we never shared that last kiss on that horrible day. I will never give up looking for you Sasuke, cause after all that's my nindou, my ninja way.

_ Never thought we'd have a Last Kiss._

* * *

Please read and review. NO FLAGGING PLEASE!


End file.
